No Choice
by lovekazza09
Summary: Divergent fan fiction. No war. Tris is trapped by Peter who attempts rape, but she is saved my Four. Later Fourtris fluff. Rated MA for graphic adult themes, language, rape, abuse and sex. Slightly OOC (Out Of Character).
1. Chapter 1

Tris's POV

Training ends and all of the other initiates leave the hall to rest before dinner. I still have some time to spare, so I stay back as usual to practice my punching. I watch everyone file out of the room before hanging up a bag. I take out my anger on the bag, letting loose. My knuckles are stronger now that I have been hanging back after training each day. They no longer bleed after each hour and I have moved up higher in the charts. Somehow, I can feel a presence; I know I am no longer alone. I turn around and see Peter. He smiles at me.

"I need to talk to you," he says.

"I was just finishing," I say, pulling the guards off my wrists.

Why would Peter want to talk to me? This can't be good. I am considering leaving to head out to dinner when I see Peter close the door and lock it.

"What?" I say, trying to sound tough when I am really scared of what he might do.

"Sit down, Stiff," he growls.

From the tone of his voice, I can tell that things would not go well if I didn't do as he said. I sit on the chair. Peter walks up to the knife stand and picks up a small, very sharp, knife. My heart starts beating faster. I look around for a weapon that I can grab easily, and realise how badly he had placed the chair. I would have to walk about 5 metres to the nearest weapon stand. Peter walks towards me slowly, smiling.

"What do you want…?" I begin, slowly standing up in case I can somehow reach the weapons.

Peter moves faster than I anticipated, and soon has the knife against my stomach, lightly piercing my skin. I gasp in surprise.

"Sit down," he says.

I comply, his knife still pressed to my stomach.

"Do anything and I will hurt you," he growls.

I gulp, too frightened to move. He grabs a rope from behind the chair and uses it to bind my hands to the back of the chair. I can feel the rope digging into the skin on my wrists. The pain brings me back to my senses, and I try to defend myself. Peter grabs one of my ankles and I kick him with my free foot. He stumbles backward, surprised.

"Stop! What are you doing?" I demand.

I try to wrench my foot from his grip, but he is way too strong. He takes out his knife and slices a shallow cut on my thigh a few centimetres down from my black shorts and I wince in pain. Fresh red blood trickles down my leg. The cut is not deep enough to cause any major issues, but it stings like hell.

"Co-operate, or I will double this," he says.

I scream for help and he adds 2 more cuts.

"Screaming is not co-operating," he snarls. "Besides, everyone is at dinner now, so nobody will hear you."

I know he is right. He takes my cut leg and ties it to one of the chair legs. He then takes my other leg and ties it to a chair leg on the other side, so my legs are apart. He puts his knife back in his back pocket and grabs my face in his hands. Peter smashes his lips against mine, forcing his tongue inside. Tears stream down my face, no matter how hard I try to stop them. This is not the way I wanted to lose my first kiss, and definitely not who I wanted to lose it to. I bite down on his lip, and taste blood. He pulls away quickly and slaps me across the face.

"Bitch!" he says.

He adds 3 cuts to my unscathed leg and I hold back a scream.

"Why are you doing this? You hate me!" I cry trying to reason with him, or at least hoping to get some answers.

"Don't put all the blame on me, Tris. This actually wasn't my idea. I was put up to it," he says.

"Why did you do it? What's in it for you?"

"My…. _Supervisor_…. Had other reasons for wanting to hurt you but mine are simple. You won the last part of initiation, so are threat to me. I needed a way to screw you up, so I could win. I just wasn't creative enough to think of something that would really break you, but still be pleasurable to me. So I am glad that my supervisor is very smart," he says.

_Who is his supervisor? Why would they want me to be broken?_ I am so lost in thought that I don't notice Peter cutting off my black singlet. I look down as it falls to the floor, torn to pieces. He kisses me deeply again, unclasping my black bra behind my back, snapping the straps. I am left topless, and am ashamed of my 12 year old body. Peter snorts.

"You're so flat, Tris! Where are your curves?" he mocks.

He smiles arrogantly and grabs what breasts I do have. He squeezes them hard and I cry in pain, louder than I had planned. Peter adds 4 more cuts to my thighs. He steps back, aroused. I hope with all of my heart that he is finished, but somehow I know he is not. He seems to read my expression, because he laughs.

"You know you want me," he jokes.

I spit at him. He slips his hand down his pants and starts fondling himself, moaning quietly. I try to look away as he creates a tent in his pants. He unzips his fly and pulls his boxers down slightly, just enough for his erection to burst through. Although I am trying not to look, I can see how huge it is. About 9 inches is my guess. I stop trying to hide my tears and let them gush down my face in a waterfall of sobs.

"I have never gotten that reaction before!" Peter laughs.

He walks towards me, rubbing his member. He stuffs it in front of my face, holding my head to stop me from turning away.

"Suck it!" he demands.

When I refuse, he grabs his knife and pulls it slowly down from below my breasts down the centre of my stomach, leaving a thin line of blood. I wince in pain and he takes the opportunity to stuff his member in my mouth. He pushes it as far as he can, almost making me gag.

"Pleasure me!" he demands, holding his knife to my stomach.

He guides my head up and down along his member as I swirl my tongue around. He moans in pleasure, which makes me feel even sicker. He rubs my breasts as I suck him off, and after a few minutes I feel is warm cum fill my mouth.

"Swallow it!" he instructs.

When I refuse, he holds his knife to my neck. I swallow his cum, coughing and crying. A wave of courage washes over me, and I try to defy him. I scream, bubbling over with tears as he pushes his member back into my mouth. I bite down on it and she shoves me, pulling out. He releases more cum that sprays over my face, chest and hair, and starts to slowly drip down my body.

"Fuck!" he yells, roughly cutting down my shoulders.

I decide that we have been here for so long, dinner is probably over. That means that someone, anyone, could be in the corridor outside the hall. I scream for help as loud as my lungs let me, hoping someone will hear me.

Peter presses his knife back up against my neck and I silence immediately.

"I guess I might have to finish you off faster than I thought," he murmurs.

In one fast motion, I see my pants fall to the floor cut in half. I am left in nothing but my black underwear. He reaches to pull them off, but I buck my hips to push him away. This has gone too far, he can cut me all he wants, but I will not go through this.

"HELP!" I scream.

Peter fumbles but regains his balance. He cuts a thin slice along my cheek, and then pulls my underwear off. I cry in pain and desperation. He fingers me a little, before lining himself up in front of my hole.

"Stop!" I cry, tears pouring down my cum-covered face. "HELP!"

He slaps me again, and relines himself. He is just about to thrust in when the door crashes to the floor in splinters.


	2. Author Note

Hehe

Sorry, I forgot about this:

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters, as much as I would love to. Veronica Roth does.

WARNING: This story is fairly sexually graphic, so do not read if you can't cope.


	3. Chapter 2

Four's POV.

I don't see Tris at dinner. At first I presume she is just practicing her punching, as she always does, before dinner. Now it is nearly the end of dinner and she still hasn't come; I am worried. I don't see Peter anywhere either, which makes me even more worried. I walk up to Christina and Will to ask if either of them have seen Tris. I try to sound casual so my feelings aren't obvious. They shake their heads, so I decide to go looking for her.

I walk through the hallways, thinking of her. As I near the training gym, I hear a muffled scream. Not sure whether I am just imagining things, I strain my ears and listen intently. I hear it again and decide that I am not imagining things, and that someone is in trouble. I don't want to believe it, but I have a feeling it is Tris.

I am running now, sprinting. I round the corner and try the door to the gym. It is locked.

"Stop!" I recognise Tris's voice. "HELP!"

I kick the door hard and it breaks into splinters. I sprint through to an awful scene.

I see Tris tied to a chair, naked and bleeding, wet with tears and cum. I see Peter with his erected member lined up in front of Tris's hole and his hands on her hips. It doesn't take long to realise what is going on. I sprint up to Peter and shove him away from Tris. I grab his collar and slam him up against the nearest wall, drawing my fist back ready to punch him.

"What did you do to her?" I yell at him.

Peter smirks cockily, "We made out for a while, she sucked my dick and drank my cum. Your girl's pretty good. Could you just step to the side for a few minutes so I can finish her off?" He gestures to his dick.

If I wasn't so angry, I probably would've blushed at him calling her _my_ girl. I punch him hard in the face and throw him to the floor. He stands, still smirking, with blood pouring from his nose. I want to hurt him more, but hold myself back.

"Clean yourself up and get back to the dorms," I demand.

Peter knows he can't fight me, I am stronger than him. He smirks wider and pushes his dick back into his pants. He winks at Tris before leaving.

I rush to Tris, who is hunched over in tears. I untie her wrists, which are bloodied from the rope. I move to her feet and untie them. When I stand up I notice she is desperately trying to cover herself.

I pick her clothes up from the floor and study them. Everything is torn into pieces except for her lacy black underwear. I hand those to her.

"Everything else is in pieces," I tell her.

She looks at the floor, ashamed. I don't hesitate to pull my own shirt over my head and hand it to her. She looks up at me expectantly and I turn around. After all of this she still worries about me seeing her naked. I curse myself silently for not looking earlier, she is so beautiful.

I turn back around and see her sitting on the floor against the wall with her head in her hands. I rush down to sit by her, to comfort her, I wrap my arms around her and she buries her face into my bare chest.

"Thank you, Four," she whispers through tears and sniffs.

I wipe the cum off her forehead and kiss it. Just now I notice all of her cuts.

"Oh my god! Tris!" I gasp, pulling back a little. "What has he done to you?"

Tris sniffs and looks up into my eyes, not replying.

"Let me take you to my apartment; I'll get you cleaned up," I offer.

"I was meant to be going out with Chris tonight," she says quietly.

"It's late, Chris will understand," I reply. "You need to rest; no one should ever have to go through what you did."

She smiles weakly, and still looks beautiful. I stand and offer her my hand to help her up. She takes it and then tries to walk on her own. She cries out in pain and collapses. I catch her just before she hits the floor. I scoop her up into my arms, cradling her. I carry her into the corridor and all the way to my apartment.


	4. Chapter 3

**I keep forgetting to do this:**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent or any of the characters**

In my apartment, I tell Tris to take a shower to wash the blood, tears and cum covering her. I hand her a spare towel and go sit on the bed waiting for her. I hear the running water, then a scream. I stand up quickly from the bed, worried.

"Tris! Are you okay?" I call.

"Yeah," she calls back, obviously trying not to wince.

I sit back down and wait. She comes out of the bathroom wearing just my shirt and her underwear still. It fits her like a baggy dress and somehow she still looks like a goddess. She notices me staring and pulls down the hem of the shirt, blushing.

"Tris!" I say softly, standing and moving over to her.

I open my arms and she leans into me. She winces as I embrace her so I pull away.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

Just as I say this I realise how stupid my question was. Of course she isn't okay. I tell her to sit on the edge of my bed so I can examine her cuts. They look deep, but not deep enough to cause severe blood loss.

"We should get you to the infirmary, Tris! These could get infected," I say.

"No!" Tris replies quickly. "I'll be fine."

I sigh. "At least let me put some disinfectant on it," I compromise.

She nods and I go to get it. I kneel in front of her on the floor.

"This may sting a little."

I apply the cream to her thighs and she gasps in pain, her hand moving on top of mine lightly as a reaction. Her touch is warm and soft. I pause because I don't want to hurt her, and look up into her eyes. She smiles awkwardly and lifts her hand off of mine.

"Sorry," she says.

I finish applying the cream to the cuts on her thighs and arms and ask her if she has anymore. She shakes her head, looking away from me. I frown, she is lying.

"Where is it?" I ask.

"I don't have any more," she replies.

"Don't lie to me. Where is it?" I accidentally change my tone of voice back to the one I use as an instructor.

"On my stomach and chest," she admits.

"Okay," I say, going back to a kinder tone. "Take your top off."

Tris blushes and looks away. That's right; she's not wearing a bra. Excitement washes through me, but I try to hide it.

"I can't put the cream over that," I say.

"Okay," she says.

I turn around, and she lifts her shirt over her head. When I turn back, she is covering her breasts and part of her cut as well.

"Tris, I'm sorry but you will have to move your hands. You are covering the cut," I say.

She blushes.

"You can trust me," I add.

To be honest I am a bit excited that I will see her topless, even to fix a cut. She moves her hands and refuses to meet my eyes, as if she is ashamed of her breasts. They are a little small, but she is beautiful. I try not to stare. I place my hand on her lower back to hold her in place as I rub the disinfectant over her stomach. I give her back the shirt when I am finished. I glance over at my clock and see that it is almost 12:00am. I look back at Tris, she looks exhausted.

"You should sleep here tonight," I say. "Peter will be in the dorms. I can take the floor if you want."

Tris nods and lies down on my bed. I tuck the sheets over her and kiss her forehead before going to sleep on the floor.

**Quick thanks to all of you guys who are posting reviews! I will not update until I get at least 10 reviews, so pretty please review :)**

**lovekazza09**


	5. Chapter 4

**Another chapter!DISCLAIMER: I do not own Divergent, if I did, Allegiant would have a VERY different ending. **

**Tris's POV**

I am exhausted, but I can't seem to sleep. I hate Peter. How could he do this to me? My fear of intimacy has almost doubled. At least Four came. He was so sweet, so gentle, and so kind. I almost didn't recognise him. As an instructor he always seemed so solitary and heartless, but I am beginning to see a different side of him. My heart flutters when I think of all the things he did for me. I frown. I had felt this feeling before: a light, happy, uncontrollable fluttering in my heart. Somehow, Four creates this feeling. I have a crush on my instructor. I shake my head. I am digging myself into a deep hole, one I will never escape from because I know Four will never like me back. I stuff my face into a pillow to try to clear my head, but all I end up doing is getting lost in the scent of Four lingering on it. I fall asleep lost in the smell, only to dream about Peter.

_Peter slides his enormous dick inside my pussy and I scream._

_"__God, Tris! You really are enjoying this!" he says sarcastically._

_He pulls it out, then back in._

_"__Stop!" I beg._

_"__Okay," Peter replies. _

What?_ I think. _Why would he give up so quickly?_ Something seems wrong._

_Just then the door crashes down in splinters, but the shadowy figure standing in the doorway does not resemble Four. I can't see his face, but he holds himself high and proud, muscles rippling._

_"__It's my supervisor's turn," Peter finishes._

I wake up sweating and breathing heavily, and realise it is only 2:00am. I try to tell myself that the nightmare wasn't real, but I know some parts are. Peter said he had a supervisor, a man who would still be out there if Peter was made factionless. Who could it be?

I sleep restlessly for the remaining of the night.

I wake at dawn the next morning to see Four bending over a chest of draws in nothing but his boxers. Gee, he is so hot. I can't help but stare at his beautiful body, his muscles and tattoo; he hasn't noticed that I am awake yet. I drink in his appearance and accidentally let out a small sigh. He turns around, startled. Thinking quickly I pretend I have just woken up; blinking dazedly, I pretend to just notice how little he is wearing and cover my eyes.

"Ah! Sorry!" I yell.

"Oh my god, Tris, I'm so sorry!" Four exclaims, his face turning bright reed to match his boxers. "I just got out of the shower; I didn't expect you to wake up yet!"

I brush my hair back and force myself to look at him in the eye, not in the abs.

"Don't worry," I say. "It's your apartment. Besides, you've seen me worse than that."

I climb out of the covers and sit cross-legged on the bed. I'm not wearing much myself, since most of my clothes are wrecked. I am just in Four's shirt and my underwear, but I don't seem to care. I am strangely comfortable around him. Four walks over and sits next to me, awkwardly stuffing his hands in his lap.

"I'm sorry, Tris," he says. "Are you feeling better?"

I am secretly glad he had forgotten to finish getting dressed. I have to use all of my willpower not to stare at his sculpted muscles.

"Way better, thanks to you. My cuts are beginning to close already," I reply.

I know I am lying. My cuts are closing up already, but I feel so emotionally crushed and messed up. I just feel like I've almost let Four down after all he did to help me. He frowns.

"I told you not to lie to me," he says sternly.

"I'm sorry," I apologise. "I guess I'm just scared of going back to the dorms and seeing Peter, as well as in training."

"You are not going back to the dorms," he says. "Not with Peter there."

"Then where else am I meant to go?" I sigh. "I'm still an initiate; I can't get an apartment yet."

"You'll be staying here with me, at least until the end of initiation," he says softly.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

I am really thankful that Four would do that for me. I know I couldn't go back to the dorms. I'm just a bit unsure as to why he would give up his personal area to share with me.

My thought process is interrupted by a knock on the door. I turn to Four expectantly.

"Expecting someone?" I ask.

"Christina called me earlier wondering if I knew where you were. I told her you were at m apartment and she demanded that she could see you immediately. I told her to bring your stuff because you were moving in with me," Four replies.

Chris is very demanding, and even someone as tough as Four would find it hard saying no to her. Four goes and pulls on a pair of pants, but before he can find a shirt Chris pushes through the door. I stand up to greet her.

"Tris!" she yells, dropping my few belongings and embracing me in a tight hug. "Wow! You and Jason, huh? It's about time! You could've told me though, to let me know you weren't coming out. I mean, I'm happy for you guys and all, but don't you think that I should get to know? After all, akigkjjeogebjpdgksaf!"

I stuff my hand over her mouth to stop her from revealing my massive crush on Four. I can feel my face burning up fast. I sneak a glance at Four and see he is blushing slightly, trying to look away. Chris pulls away from my hand and studies my expression. Realisation crosses her face as the notices that we are not even together.

"Oh," she says quietly, before bouncing back into her crazy nature. "Well why are you wearing his shirt? Huh? Why don't you have pants on and why did you sleep here? Why isn't he wearing a shirt? Huh?" She accuses sarcastically.

"Last night, before dinner, Peter….. He… And then Four…" My voice cracks and I sit back down on Four's bed with my head between my knees.

Four quickly comes over to sit by me. He wraps an arm around me to comfort me. I see Chris raise an eyebrow.

"Four, could you please tell her?" I say to the floor.

"Peter raped Tris. I heard her scream and managed to get to her before he…. stuck it in. He had her tied to a chair in the training hall. She had been cut several times and forced to do some… things. I punched him in the face and brought Tris back here," Four explains softly.

"That dickhead!" Chris cries, joining in the hug and ruining all feeling of sensuality.

I pull out after a few seconds, wiping my face. "I'm fine now."

"Well what's going to happen to Peter?" Chris asks.

Good question.

"He should die for what he did to you! Or at least become factionless!" Chris suggests.

"No!" I scream.

Four and Chris exchange looks, then stare at me expectantly. I don't know why I didn't want him dead. He deserves to die after what he did to me. Maybe it's because I know he was put up to it. He said he had a supervisor.

"I'm fine now," I say eventually. "He doesn't need to die, I can handle this."

I don't know why I chose not to tell them. Knowing what would happen next I know I should've, but I didn't. At the moment I just didn't want to be too weak to handle my own problems. I wish I had known.

"Are you sure?" Four says softly. "Max wouldn't want him to stay in Dauntless if he knew what had happened."

"Don't tell Max," I argue. "Don't tell anyone. I can handle my own problems."

Chris goes to put my belongings away in a spare draw. Four sighs.

"Okay. Just if anything else happens, you have to tell me," he says.

"As long as you promise not to hurt Peter," I reply.

"I promise," he says, pulling me into a hug.

* * *

><p><strong>Super quick thanks to maggiescousin, firegirl131, sushibear6949, purplestar613 and the 3 guests that reviewed this story.<br>Keep doing it, because I won't be updating until there is 15 reviews!**

**(5 reviews a chapter, please!)**

**lovekazza09**


	6. Chapter 5

**Another chapter! Sorry, I know I said that I would update after 15 reviews, and now their are 27, but my internet stopped working. Thanks for reviewing so much!  
>DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Divergent characters or books :(<strong>

**Tris's POV**

There was no training today, so Chris decided that she would take me out to try to cheer me up. Now, we walk into the 7th shop of the day's trip. Any 'outing' with Christina involves shopping, which is not something I enjoy. Still, I agreed to go. Christina is having a great time at least, and it's nice to have someone with great fashion sense helping me buy new clothes. Besides, keeping busy stops me thinking about Peter and his supervisor. I frown. We haven't seen Peter all day. We leave the store, with an added 5 bags to the 10 we have already.

"Come on, Chris," I complain. "Don't we have enough already? You've probably bought me at least 2 years' worth of outfits, some of which I'm still not sure if they fit me!"

Some of the clothes Chris bought me are a little…. Slutty…. Except for the things I bought myself.

"They fit you fine, and give you some shape," she says, defending her choices. "Besides, Four will like them!"

"Is that what this is all about? Four?" I ask. "It's not like he will even see them!"

"Uh huh…." Chris smiles. "He _will_ see them, I bet you!"

I roll my eyes. I should've never told her about my crush.

"We are not in a relationship!" I say, stopping in front the store she starts to walk into. "No way."

I look at the manikins in the lingerie store window, amazed that the 'underwear' even covers anything, much less feels comfortable. Chris grabs my wrist.

"You'll need some… prettier… underwear for later in your relationship," she smiles.

"You're gross!" I cry, trying to pull away.

"I didn't want to have this talk with you, but clearly you need the rundown of you and Four. Soon enough, you guys will confess your dying love for each other, then you will make out and have heaps and heaps of passionate sex and have a big grand wedding then even more amazing sex and…."

"Woah!" I interrupt. "Slow down, Chris! Especially on the sex!"

"Fine, but I won't stop talking about your amazing future sex with Four unless… 1) you get your ass into this store and buy some lingerie and 2) tonight you have to ask Four about his true feelings for you," she compromises.

"He doesn't have feelings for me, Chris!" I complain.

"Oh! Did I mention all the different _places _you will be having _sex _with _Four_?" she says loudly. "There's the bed, obviously, and the shower, and the pit…"

I shove my hand over her mouth.

"Fine! Just please be quiet!" I exclaim.

**Four's POV**

As soon as Chris leaves with Tris in hope to cheer her up, I lock the door and lie back on my bed.

I can't believe what Peter did to her, and I am scared for her. I really want to kill him, but Tris made me promise and I would never break a promise to her. I am worried Peter scared her out of having a relationship, worried I will never get a chance to be with her.

I find myself thinking about her: how she looked so beautiful in my shirt and how I fell apart completely just by looking at her. I remember seeing her in just her underwear and my shirt when she woke up and having to cover my boxers when I sat next to her to hide my boner. I feel so week to get erected at something as simple as that, but Tris is so amazing.

I think about seeing her completely naked apart from her underwear when I was applying the cream to her stomach. I feel pressure on my jeans just thinking about her like this. I pull off my jeans, taking my boxers with them. Now I lie on my bed, fully naked with my erected dick poking up into the air.

I grab it and, thinking of Tris, begin to rub it up and down. Moans of pleasure escape my mouth and for once I am glad Christina took Tris out. I start rubbing faster and harder, moaning Tris's name as I push myself further to the edge. Eventually, I cry out as I ejaculate, my cum squirts out into a puddle on the floor. Panting, I close my eyes. Somehow I come to the decision that I will have to tell Tris the way I feel; tonight.

I climb out of bed and get fully dressed and, after cleaning up the cum on the floor, leave my apartment to go and find Tris.

**Again, thanks for reviewing! Keep doing it - 40 reviews to find out what happened to Peter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**_I am so sorry I haven't been able to update! 55 reviews? I know I promised I'd update on 40, but my internet hasn't been working for ages! I even tried getting a new modem! Now, finally, I can update! I tried to make this chapter longer to make up for my lateness. Still, thanks for the 15 extra reviews!_**

**_Anyway, you guys probably skipped through my whole apology/reasoning, so I am just going to go straight to the story now._**

**_The Night Before: _****Third Person's POV**

Peter finds a note placed inside his jacket pocket on his way out of dinner. He smiles to himself as he opens it, hoping it is a note from his 'Supervisor' giving him a new task.

_Meet me at the chasm at midnight – Supervisor_

Peter is excited, positive that his Supervisor will give him a lot of praise. He follows the rest of the initiates back to the dorms, rubbing his broken nose from when Four punched him, knowing he won't be staying for long. He doesn't sleep for the rest of the night. At midnight, he is careful not to make any noise to disturb the other initiates as he creeps past them out of the dorms. Once out of the dorms, he sprints down the hall towards the chasm. There, he is greeted by his 'Supervisor'.

"Are you pleased?" Peter asks proudly. "I raped her, just as you said."

"You did not do as I told you!" The man says angrily. "The whole point of this was to crush her, and by doing so break poor little Four's heart! Now look what you have done! You let him save her, and now they are as good as together! If anything, you just made them happier!"

"I still raped her! I'd be surprised if she pleased him with any sex!" Peter defends himself.

"Do not try to defend your mistakes! Idiot!" The Supervisor interrupts.

The Supervisor raises a loaded gun, the nozzle pointed in Peter's direction. Before the initiate can realise what is happening, his Supervisor shoots him thrice in the chest and once in the head. Fresh red blood sprays from the bullet holes as Peter's body falls limply to the ground. Heartlessly, the Supervisor throws his lifeless body over the edge of the chasm. He wipes the blood off of his hands, and a little off his face where he was sprayed, and walks away from the scene.

"I have to do _everything_ myself," he says quietly.

**Tris's POV (back to present time)**

I get back from my shopping trip with Chris and bring all of my stuff back to Four's apartment. I unlock the door, with the spare key he gave me. Noticing Four is not in the apartment anymore, I unpack the 8 bags. I put the lingerie in the very back of the drawer Four had emptied for me, and stock it up with my other items. I decide that I will do as Christina said, as she had made me promise. I am going to ask Four about his feelings for me. I am scared I will be rejected; I do not think he feels anything different towards me, but Christina seemed pretty convinced. I head out of the door and walk to the pit.

I pass the chasm, where there is an enormous crowd. Curious, I go to investigate but immediately regret my choice. I see some men hauling Peter's lifeless body, bloodied and beaten, from the chasm. I scream and rush forward.

_That's okay. It was his choice to jump, it is not my fault._ I think, but something tells me I am wrong.

I reach the front of the group and notice 3 bullet holes in his chest and 1 in his head. He was murdered. I scream again and try to reach him. My thoughts immediately rush to Four who is the only person strong enough, that knows about what he did to me, to kill him. How could he betray me? He promised! Tears stream down my face. I feel strong hands around my waist, pulling me away from the scene. I thrash around, screaming, trying to reach Peter. I spin around to see Four, his face full of sorrow and pity, struggling to control my thrashing.

"Tris!" He grunts, trying to calm me.

"You lied to me!" I accuse. "You promised he wouldn't be killed!"

Four wraps his arms around me and pulls me close. I bury my face in his chest as her whispers soothing words to me. Eventually, I stop thrashing as he lifts me up and begins to carry me back to my apartment, despite the crowd.

"You promised," I keep muttering. "You lied… You promised…."

I can no longer push sensible words from my mouth and end up crying into his chest.

We arrive back at his apartment, me still in a mess of tears cuddled into his arms. He closes the door behind him before placing me gently on his bed. I find strength in myself again and lash out. My fist makes contact with his nose. He stumbles back, his hand to his nose and his eyes scrunched in pain. He pulls his hand away, revealing blood.

"Tris!" he says softly. "It's just me! Everything is okay!"

I scramble further up the bed, away from him.

"You lied to me! You promised you wouldn't hurt him! You promised he wouldn't be killed!" I cry. "You lied to me!"

Four sits on the bed next to me. I don't deny him, as I do not have the energy. I put my face between my knees.

"Tris," he begins slowly. "I didn't kill him."

"You told me you wouldn't tell anyone, especially Max! You…. You…." I crack.

"I didn't break my promise, Tris. I didn't kill him and I didn't tell anyone. Max didn't kill him either."

I wipe my face. "What are you saying?"

"Nobody knows what happened to Peter."

My eyes widen and my thoughts immediately travel to the Supervisor. Somehow, I know this was him. What if he came to me next? What if he killed me? I hang my head. Four seems to read my thoughts and worry. He wraps his arms around me protectively and kisses my forehead. I lean into his embrace.

"No one is going to kill you," he says. "I won't let that happen."

Four holds me for a long time. I wipe my face. I can still trust Four; I feel so safe with him. As my tears subside, I remember what Chris had said. I promised her I would ask Four about his feelings for me, even though I disagree that he has any. Now seems like my chance.

"Four?" I begin.

He pulls away from the hug slightly, keeping his hands on my waist protectively. The blood from his nose has already begun to dry up. He looks so handsome, slightly beaten and rugged. He looks deep into my eyes and I feel like he can already read my every thought. I almost forget what I was going to say. His eyes are so easy to get lost in.

"Why are you doing all this for me?" I finish.

He looks away.

"Chris had this crazy idea… that maybe you….. and…" I stop, not knowing what to say.

The silence seems to last forever last forever, even though it only lasts a few seconds. I guess Four is trying to come up with a kinder way to let me down. I sigh and look into my lap. Chris was wrong. After what seems like forever, Four sighs.

"I did it because I couldn't stand to see you so hurt. I did it because it crushed me from the inside," he says eventually.

_What is he saying?_

"I… What do you mean?" I ask, still looking into my lap.

"I did it because I love you."

I look back up at him in shock. He is looking right back at me, straight into my eyes. He looks so rugged; dried blood on his face and a sincere look in his eyes; sincere and hot. Four, our amazing/hot/strong instructor, the kind guy who helped me through all of this, loves me back? He could have any girl in Dauntless, yet he loves me?

"You… What?" I feel like I didn't hear him right.

"I love you, Tris," He repeats.

Four places his hands gently on my cheeks, and leans down and kisses me gently on the lips. He is so tentative, in case I reject him. I feel like my heart is melting. He pulls away quickly before I can even kiss him back.

"Four, I… I…" I can't seem to get those simple words out of my mouth.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to, I just… I had to…" Four stutters. "Just forget I ever said anything; forget I kissed you… I can find you somewhere else to stay if it is too awkward around me now."

Four thinks I don't feel the same way. He takes his arms away from me, looking away. I reach my hand out and grab his wrist.

"Four," I begin.

He looks back at me.

"I… I think I might love you too."

Four looks shocked. I don't understand why. Other girls throw themselves at him, yet he is surprised that I like him too? A smile begins to creep up the edges of Four's lips. I feel my face growing hot. Four leans down and kisses me again, still lightly. When he pulls away, he leaves his forehead against mine. Finally I realise what just happened was real, and not a dream. Four loves me, and I love him. I find myself with an enormous smile growing rapidly over my face, and he presses his lips against mine, this time passionately.

I kiss him back, and our lips lock. I feel Four's hands on my waist and I tangle my fingers in his hair. I feel his tongue sliding along my bottom lip, and I tease him, denying him entry. After a while, I realise I am teasing myself as well and let him in. His tongue roams around my mouth, fighting with mine. After a few minutes of making-out, Four climbs on top of me and the kiss gets hungrier. I gasp and pull away.

"Four…" I breathe.

"I'm so sorry, Tris!" Four says, getting off of me immediately. "Too much?"

I nod. I am still scared of intimacy, especially after what Peter had done.

"I'm sorry," I sigh.

Four lies down next to me and laces his fingers between mine. I rest my head on his chest.

"No, it's my fault. I don't want to push you into anything like that," He replies.

"Thanks."

Four runs his fingers of his spare hand through my hair, before wrapping his arm over my shoulders. We sit in silence for a while; fingers laced together, my head on his chest with his arms around me.

"Tris?" He asks.

"Yeah?"

"You should listen to Christina more often."

I smile.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" He continues.

My smile grows wider and I nod, leaning up to kiss him. I lie back down on his chest and close my eyes. I feel so safe with his arm around me, and holding his hand. I can't help but smile as he kisses my forehead.

Just then, with fantastic timing, Christina walks through the door.

"AH!" She yells, covering her eyes.

Four wraps his arms around me tighter, in a protective way.

"Why don't you knock?" he asks.

"I did," Chris answers, still covering her eyes. "But you didn't answer, and the door was unlocked. I didn't expect to walk into _this_!"

Chris uncovers her eyes and dramatically gestures to Four and I. I feel heat rising to my cheeks.

"We're just cuddling!" Four says defensively.

"Yeah, it's still uncalled for," Chris retorts.

"None of this would've happened if you hadn't convinced me to ask Four!" I argue. "Besides, I've walked into you and Will doing much worse."

I shudder at the memory of walking into the dorms with two half-dressed initiates rolling all over each other. Chris begins to blush feverishly. Four stifles a laugh.

"Well I…. Uh… We…." She stutters, trying to think of a comeback. Soon, her face lights up with realisation of what I said before. "Wait! You mean… I set this up!"

Chris squeals with delight and I roll my eyes.

"I _knew_ you guys liked each other! Eeek! This is fantastic!" She shrieks, dancing around the apartment.

I groan and sit up, keeping my fingers laced through Four's.

"So, did it go exactly to my plan?" Chris asks, wiggling her eyebrows and gesturing to her private area.

"CHRIS!" I yell, throwing a pillow at her.

Chris just laughs and ducks under my throw. Four tries to look away awkwardly.

"Anyway…" I say, trying desperately to change the subject. "What were you coming here for?"

"I forgot…" She says, her eyes wandering trying to remember.

Four laughs.

"Oh! That's right!" She exclaims. "You forgot this bag!"

Chris holds up a fancy shopping bag labelled 'Dauntless Lingerie.'

"Chris, we only went into one lingerie store, it wasn't called that."

"Yeah, I know… But I…" Chris says.

"Wait!" Four smirks. "You went into a _lingerie_ store?"

"Shut up!" I shove him playfully. "It was only because Chris made me!"

"You _really_ should listen to her more often," Four leans down and kisses me.

I immediately forget about Christina, and wrap my arms around his neck. It's really difficult to get any romantic feelings out of this though, with Chris making vomiting sounds in the background. I pull away and Four looks at Chris.

"If you have a problem with us, then forget about making it through initiation!" He says; I hope he's joking.

"Feisty," Chris winks. "Well, I'd better be off, I have my own date."

Before she leaves, I remember something.

"Chris!"

She turns around.

"I know you obviously don't have any problems with Four and I, since you set us up in the first place," I say, mainly to make peace between the two. "But others might. So, uh, don't tell anyone please."

Four looks at me awkwardly, unsure if I have a logical reason or if I just don't want to be seen with him. Of course I have a reason, though.

"It's just," I sigh. "I don't want people thinking I'm sleeping with him just to get higher ranking."

"I won't tell," Chris says as she leaves, closing the door behind her.

"So we're sleeping together now?" Four winks sarcastically, referring to my previous comment.

I punch him again playfully, "Don't push your luck."

"That's okay," he smiles, "I already have my spot on the floor."

With that, he leans down and presses his lips to mine once more.

**So sorry, again. I'll try and update more often now that the internet is working. :)**


End file.
